Trusting You
by i-am-the-wallace
Summary: The scene where Sasha wants Emily to fall and trust him to catch her but with a little Sasha/Emily fluff at the end.


Heyyyyy Alll!

this is a one-shot about the scene where Sasha wants Emily to trust him but it has a fluffy twist.

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

"Back hand spring" Sasha commands Emily. She immediately performs it flawlessly.

"Switch leap" Instantly she leaps across the beam

"Split three-quarter" Again, she does the trick without a second thought.

"Now fall...backwards" When he says this she freezes and turns to look at him.

"I didn't say look I said fall." She hesitates and he snaps.

"Damn it Emily if you can't trust me to catch you, how can you trust me to coach you?" Pure curiosity burning in his eyes.

"You just dont understan-" Sasha cut her off.

"I dont want questions. I want obedience." He demands

"You couldn't follow my simple instructions at the invitational and your not following them now Do it!." Emily fights back

"I can't!" Instantly he questions her.

"Why? Why not? Why can't you just surrender? Right here, right now." Emily turns to face him with a hardened expression.

"Because i've tried that and it doesn't work. Just surrender? Do you even know what your asking me to do?" Sasha is surprised by her out burst, but waits for her to finish.

"I know what your thinking. That i'm too head-strong and too in control." Sasha inwardly agrees

"But do you know what my life would be like if i wasn't? Huh? Do you? I am the only person that I can trust." Emily hops off the beam and heads towards the doors. Sasha chases after her.

"E-E-Em-Emily. Emily. Emily." He gets in front of her. She stops and crosses her arm, averting her eyes. Sasha put his hand on her shoulder for a second before hugging.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay" He just rubs her neck and back for a second before she gives in a little.

"I'm sorry. I wanna do it. I really do." He smiles slightly and gives a small light laugh.

"It's okay. You are an exceptional woman Emily. And i'm not asking you to give up on your own power, i'm just asking you to let me in. Let me guide you." She pulls out of his grip and looks into his eyes.

"No i've tried that. Your just going to leave us like everyone else." He scrunches his face.

"Like who? Like who else?" She pauses for a split second.

"My dad, Brian's dad, and Marty, and now you" He's taken back a little but lets out a tiny chuckle and smiles at her. He leans in close so his face is by hers.

"Unless you know something I don't I'm not going anywhere." She instantly questions him.

"Is the what you told the last team you deserted?" He looks down at the mats before he straightens up, raises his chin and smiles at her.

"I promise, I will never disappear again, you have my word on that." She sighs and laughs lightly and so does he in return. He once again moves his face close to her.

"Hey you have an amazing talent inside of you, Emily Kmetko. But you won't be able to find it on your own." She stares at him and shifts.

"I know that. I know that I need you. I need you more than i've ever needed anyone in my whole life." He smiles

"Well that's a start" He leans back and takes a glance around.

"Be her back at here at 5am tomorrow sharp. No promises (**A.N. I think thats what he says, correct me if i'm wrong**) we'll take it from there okay?" He turns to leave.

"Wait" He turns back surprised. Emily walks over and jumps up onto the beam. She balances herself then smiles down at him.

"Catch me." He starts to walk, then decides to jog over to her, a smile plastered on his face. He stands behind her and waits, arms ready to catch her.

She extends her arms and slowly falls back. Gracefully he catches her and she wraps one arm around his neck and the other rest on his chest.

(**A.N. Heres where i cange it up a little**) They stare into each other's eyes and slowly Sasha leans down towards her and she leans up towards him.

Their lips meet half way in a soft, sweet, chaste kiss. They pull away and stare at each other again. A smile graces Emily's lips and Sasha returns it in relief.

"Emily, I meant it when i said you are an exceptional woman but not just that. You are so much more, so caring and passionate and beautiful, inside and out." A blush creeps across her cheeks

"What i'm saying is I care for you deeply. More for anyone than I ever have before." She smiles at him and blushes more.

"You know when I said I needed you more than i've ever needed anyone?" He nods

"Well I meant it in more way than one. Not just with training but in my life. I care about you too" He smiles brightly at her and twirls her around. She giggles profusely and he laughs in delight.

"Well since you feel that way, would you Miss. Emily Kmetko accompany me to dinner Saturday evening?" Her giggle subside and she looks into his eyes, getting lost in them before nodding.

"Sasha i would love to have dinner with you." He smiles and leans down to kiss her again.

They both know it's top early for 'i love you's' and definitely too early for any sexual relations but they're okay with that.

All they need right now is to know that the other one is there for them and that they care.

* * *

So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? I want your honest opinion!

Review!:)


End file.
